1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sound control apparatus and method for an audio/video appliance which can prevent distortion of high and low frequency components of sound caused by an excessive adjustment of tone.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a block diagram of a conventional sound control apparatus for a video appliance such as a monitor or a television receiver.
Referring to FIG. 1, the conventional sound control apparatus includes keys K1, K2, K3 for adjusting the volume, treble, and bass of sound, respectively, a sound control section 1 for controlling the volume, treble, and bass of the sound signal in accordance with key signals inputted through the keys K1, K2, K3, and a sound output section 2 for outputting the sound signal from the sound control section 1 to a speaker 3.
According to the sound control apparatus as constructed above, the sound control section 1 controls the volume, treble, and bass of the input sound signal according to a presently determined level to output the controlled sound to the sound output section 2. At that time, if a user operates the volume adjusting key K1, the sound control section 1 controls the sound volume to be on the level adjusted by the manipulation of the key K1, and then outputs the adjusted sound volume. Accordingly, the sound signal is outputted with the volume set by the user to the speaker 3 via the sound output section 2.
Thereafter, if the user operates the treble adjusting key K2, the sound control section 1 controls the treble of the sound to be in the value adjusted by means of the key K2, and then outputs the adjusted treble of the sound. Accordingly, the sound signal is outputted with the treble value set by the user to the speaker 3 via the sound output section 2.
The control of the bass is performed in a similar manner to the control of the treble manner as described above, and thus the description thereof will be omitted.
With the above description, the conventional sound control apparatus can vary the treble or bass level from the minimum value to the maximum value, regardless of the present volume level, by means of one of the adjusting keys K2 and K3.
According to the conventional sound control apparatus, however, if the user adjusts treble or bass to the maximum or minimum level, when the present volume level is the maximum value, the high frequency component or the low frequency component of the sound to be outputted will be distorted, thereby deteriorating the sound quality.